Here It Is parts 1 and 2
by Terrasina Hyuga
Summary: this is a fantasy about myself, my team and my friends. i did not create naruto. ENJOY!


_**Here it is **_

INTRO

Far away in the village of leaves, a young group of orphaned ninjas sits in their little house with their sensei, Master Koyumo. They seem to be no older than 13-14, the youngest being a brunette with blue tips, and an eye patch named Terrasina (me). The oldest was a young man with long, dark brown hair and white eyes named Neji Hyuga. The third ninja was named Araiku; he had silver hair and hazel eyes.

PART ONE

I was riding my friend's dragon to Koyumo's house with Neji when I heard Araiku scream.

"Oh, man. Oh-ho NO! Terrasina, Neji! Get over here!" he called.

I looked and instantly noticed he had a dome of super wind around him. I kicked my dragon's side to tell her to dive down. When she did so, Neji and I grabbed Araiku and pulled him onto Odyssey (the dragon).

"What…who? Who did that?" I asked him, with my shadow powers shading him from the hot sun.

"No one, I was just standing there. Trying to catch my breath, I do have the farthest to travel you know." He responded, panting.

"We should bring him to Master Koyumo. Maybe he has a special element after all, like my lightning." Neji-kun said, showing some sparks.

And with that, Odyssey flew off to the sword smith's shop. Her owner, Yuki, was there admiring the smith, Roger. When we all got off…

"I'm going to take Araiku to Koyumo. Are you coming Terrasina-san?" Neji asked.

"I'll catch up later. See you." I said walking into the shop.

It was warm and damp, but I always like to check out Roger's new weapons and chat with my friend Yuki. She was nice, with curly blond hair in a ponytail and her ice sword hanging at her side. Odyssey ran up to her with a message in her mouth. When Yuki was finished reading, she passed it to her sensei and came over to me.

"Hey Terrasina. What's up?" she said, very happily.

"Hey, nothing much. Just thought I would stop by and say hi to my best friend," I said with a smile. "Oh, and how is my order coming Roger?"

"I just finished. Here," he said tossing me a sword as dark as the starless night sky with a slightly curved blade like the moon. "Oh, and you want me to give you your friends as well?"

I quickly nodded. It would not be fair if I came home with a weapon for my self and not for my teammates. And with that, Yuki passed me a heavy, longer sword with an engraved lightning bolt on the blade and a handle fit just for Neji. The second was a large, sleek dagger with a wind symbol on the handle that was fit for Araiku. I said thank you to Roger and bye to Yuki as I walked out the cloth door. I soon started down the road and onto the path that led to Koyumo's house. When I entered through the back door, there was clapping. I turned my head to find that Araiku had a floating orb of air in his hand. There was a look of amazement on Neji's face as Araiku made a whip effortlessly. Soon, Master Koyumo grabbed his sword, a beautiful red blade with a golden handle and, aiming it toward the ceiling, set it ablaze. He was explaining how to channel chakra through our body to our weapons. However, I was not listening, for Neji and I already knew how. Suddenly I remembered that I had their weapons. Once Master Koyumo had finished explaining to Araiku, I placed them down on the hard, wooden floor.

"Koyumo sensei, I have brought the order for our team," I told him. "Now we can practice the lesson"

Neji quickly spotted his, and picked it up with ease. He took a swing then gently put it down, and handed the dagger to Araiku. Araiku stood up and sliced the air so fast you could feel it as if he were cutting your face. Then he stared at it for a moment with a pleasant look in his eyes.

"Nice swing Araiku," said Neji revealing blood on his hand "You really do have a strong element, very accurate."

"Neji, are you alright!" I asked without thinking.

Neji turned to me with a smile, and nice eyes. That was his way of saying everything was all right. Then I grabbed my new sword. It was so dark; the only difference was the silver shine it gave off. I tightly held my dream catcher earring and focused my chakra to the tip of the curved blade, where it began to steam a thin, black energy vapor. That vapor soon circled the whole sword then up my arm. When the steam became thick, it transformed into my chakra (which was visibly black). I stopped the flow and put the blade into its case. Neji took another look at his sword and picked it up again, this time he sparked a little and pointed it to a rock outside. The sparks grew as they speeded down his bandaged right arm and through the blade until a great lightning bolt zoomed out the window and shattered the stone. I smiled and clapped for him, Araiku seemed to be stunned at the speed and Koyumo looked deeply upon the shattered stone and burned grass around it. Neji, satisfied with his result, glided his large sword into its case.

"Okay, I think we should call it a day for now," said Koyumo sensei. "We should try these in more open places."

PART 2 

We all left, Neji and Araiku jumped through the trees, but I walked. I was actually the weakest on my team. Therefore, I never want to be in their way, especially Neji's. However, I was mistaken. About half way through the forest, there was the slightest sound of a twig snap behind me. I turned around to discover I had fallen into a trap. It was a large net with sharp, bloody barbs. Without thinking, I had summoned sharrows (shadow arrows) from my dark elemental powers. Nevertheless, it was unnecessary, for a man grabbed my shoulder and helped me out. Of course, I had plenty of cuts and scrapes, but I did not care when the man revealed himself and turned out to be Neji. However, something was different, his hair was loose, his forehead protector was missing, and he was using byakugan. He quickly grabbed my arm and led me through the forest to a stone meadow. I peered inside and found that Araiku was fighting someone much older, stronger and well known as an S rank criminal. He had a black cape with red clouds, long black hair and the sharingan in his evil eyes. It was Itachi, young Sasuke's older brother.

"We need you here. It will take more than just electricity and wind to beat this guy. Do you have any suggestions Terrasina-san?" Neji asked me with a look like I have never seen on his face before.

"Well, I know where we can get more help. If you can, stay here and help Araiku. I'll be back as soon as possible." I told him, then leaped off through the woods silently.

I soon arrived back at Roger's shop, not a moment too soon. Yuki was practicing with her freeze blade and Roger was getting ready to turn in for the night. To get their attention, I would have to break in. That is exactly what happened. Glass was everywhere, and a bit of my blood.

"No time to explain, I need your help now!" I screamed, leading them in the direction of the fight.

The woods seemed to go on forever, like my restless mind. _How could I have left them there? What good would I have been if I stayed with Neji-kun? What will happen if I am too late? What if I am of no help?_

Finally, as we reached the stone meadow I was able to collect my thoughts. Once we arrived Yuki and Roger grabbed their swords and jumped into the action. Even though the two are not ninjas, Roger is a master swordsman and has taught my friend Yuki everything. In addition, Araiku seemed to be quite confident with his abilities. He was still standing, and refused to give up. His dagger was covered in blood, and his face now scarred. Neji, unfortunately, was bleeding from his left shoulder. What I did not understand was why his sword was still in its case. Nevertheless, razor wind and swords would not be enough. I quietly leaped from the ledge I was hiding on and pulled out my sword. Then, at that instant, Itachi knocked out Yuki and slit Neji's already bloody left wrist. Then I was mad, enough so I was able to fight.

"No one hurts my friends and lives to tell the tale!" I screamed.

"Another of you worthless runts? I should have no trouble here." Said Itachi, while grabbing my neck.

However, I was the perfect distraction. Roger stabbed Itachi in the back as Araiku slit his throat using the power of wind he demonstrated earlier. Neji finally drew his sword and cut off Itachi's arms. Yuki arose, as I fell to the ground. Itachi's dark nails had dug into my neck far and fatally. I could not breathe, and I was severally bleeding. Out of embarrassment, I hid myself in a dome of shadows. It was dark, and impossible to see through. I did not want anyone to see me die the weak, hopeless little girl I was.

"Terrasina, come out of there. We didn't save you for you to die alone in your shadow," cried Neji with a sad voice. "I can't stand to let that happen to you."

"Yeah, why you so bummed?" added Yuki.

"Terrasina, c'mon! Why would you give up?" said Araiku.

"I would give up because I cant live with myself, I'm only in your way." I answered to them, and closed my eyes.

Epilogue

Eventually, the shadows faded off after her death. Yuki cried, Roger prayed, Araiku looked down in grief, and the young man Neji slit his own throat.

_**If you want to see parts 3&4 let me know **_


End file.
